Walk Away
by his-wifey13
Summary: What will Rachel see when Finn walks in with his new girlfriend. How will Finn react to what hes just heard.
1. Walk away

As the Glee club settled into the classroom waiting for Mr. Shue and the rest of the students. Rachel sat there playing with her hair; not paying attention to what stylist Kurt and Mercedes were going on about. When Finn walked in holding hands with McKinley's newest Student.

_So it is true Finn is dating Samantha well it makes since she is really pretty. I'm impressed she is a good choice way better then when he was thinking of dating Quinn. She's probably a really nice girl but does she know him like I do? There is no way she can love him the way I do. Hopefully he doesn't love her the way he use to love me._

Kurt turned and saw what had Rachel's attention. Motioning towards the couple so Mercedes could know what was going through Rachel's head.

"Rachel are you ok?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I'm fine I'm over him it's just still hard to walk away" Rachel replied honestly.

"Well his loss but maybe it's a sign meaning that you and him should just stay apart" Kurt said.

"I know you're probably right, but I have questions about her like does she know every thing I know about him. I just want answers. I just want to be able to be with a new guy and not think about how when I was with Finn we would go here and he would buy me this or kiss me here." Rachel said at the brink of tears.

Mr. Shue finally walked in finally ten minutes late like always.

"This week is about finding the answers to solving a problem or to a question you have longed to ask" He told the class.

Kurt then face palmed himself hoping Rachel didn't do something stupid.

"Mr. Shue may I go first." Rachel asked not even waiting for an answer before she got up.

Nobody even looked up they were use to her always volunteering herself to sing.

As Rachel got ready to sing she looked right into Finn's eyes so he would know this was for him.

"I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me" she sang.

She let the music play a little. Then she started again.

"I saw you with your new girl just yesterday

And I feel that I must confess

Even though it kills me to have to say

I'll admit that I was impressed.

Physically just short of perfection

Gotta commend you on your selection

Though I know I shouldn't be concerned

In the back of my mind I can't help but question"

That when everyone looked up and some looking towards Finn all curious to see what would happen next.

As Finn just sat there staring at her curiously while Samantha glared at him obviously confused as she had not heard of their history.

As Rachel kept on

"Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day?

Scratch your scalp when you take out your braids?

Does she know that you like to play PS2?

Till 6 in the morning like I do?"

Finn thought of the answers while she kept going.

_She did always offer after Football practice to rub my feet._

_I don't have braids. Everyone knows I love playing PS2_

_But only she knows that I stay up till 6 because she would always text me Goodnight at 6am when she woke up._

"I can't explain this feeling

I think about it everyday

And even though we've moved on

It gets so hard to walk away" Rachel sang getting teary eyed.

Finn knew what she meant he would sometimes have a hard time not kissing her when she was around him being all Rachel like.

"I'm going to remember you

You're going to remember me

(Forever you will live in my memory)

I'm gonna remember you

Your gonna remember me

(I can't forget the way it use to be)" She continued.

As she kept singing Finn tried to look anywhere but at her he didn't want he to know how

the song was affecting him. He wanted to leave but he also wanted to stay and grab her and tell her he feels the same way. But then he looks next to him at his girlfriend Samantha and realizes he didn't choose Rachel because Rachel broke his heart and he broke hers. He sitting there confused and trying to think when he looks up at Rachel to see she's staring at him with tear filled eyes.

"Im gonna remember you, you gonna remember me

The thing we did, the way we shared our fantasies

Just you and me, my friend, my love my family

How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be?"

He thought back to how he thought he was going to marry Rachel and they would move to New York because he wanted her dreams to come true.

"So hard to express this feeling

Cause nobody compares to you

And you know she'll never love you like I do".

Just then Samantha looks up at Finn "Who is she talking about?" She aked him.

He didn't really want to answer so he looked away hoping she would think he didn't hear her.

Finally Rachel Wrapped it up. At least to Finn it seemed like she had been singing for an hour.

"Walk away

(I'm gonna remember you)

You gonna remember me)

Walk away, Walk away"

Rachel just stood there looking at the floor as everyone clapped looking back and forth from Rachel to Finn everyone knew what the song meant except Samantha and Brittany but Brittany was to busy looking through he pictures of her cat on her phone.

Rachel went to go sit down as the rest of the class went on.

When the bell rang and everyone ran out Rachel stayed behind wishing to talk to Finn.

"That was obvious he knew what you were saying so if he plays dumb then hes not worth it okay" Kurt told Rachel while patting her on the back before he got up to go.

Finn and Samantha then past Rachel to exit the class not even looking her way Rachel almost starting crying right there, as she left the class she saw Finn waiting outside the Girls Bathroom she looked up at him from across the hallway and saw him staring back at her. As he started walking towards her she did the same the whole way they both thought of the past and all there good memories with each other. When they finally met up in the middle they waited a couple seconds each waiting for the other to speak first.

Finn finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.

"Rachel um, Nice song" He stated lamely scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks Finn" She said hurt remembering Kurt's words.

"Rachel you know a lot about me. I do love you so you know." He told her as he looked towards his feet.

"You say that but I am not your girlfriend she is." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel you know why we aren't together but you know I still love you and I always will" He said.

He then gripped her chin raising it to face him. As he looked down and leaned into her getting ready to kiss her plump lips.

She stopped him dead in his tracks "You know what Finn STOP making me feel like we have a chance especially while you are with another girl. I love you and I always will, but I'm moving on because I know I did you wrong but it wasn't just me that failed when it came to this relationship" She said finally getting it off her chest. She then turned around and did one of her famous Rachel Berry storm outs. As she looked back she saw Finn arm wrapped around Samantha's shoulders and him looking back at her.

When she finally got to the parking lot she saw Kurt waiting for her.

"Hey honey how did it go" pulling Rachel into a hug "You want to go get some Ben & Jerry's?" Kurt asked concerned.

"You know what Kurt why don't you give me a make over I feel like going out tonight. " She said smiling.

"Really" Kurt said. Getting perked up he then starting going on and on about hair styles that are in and what color she would look absolutely perfect in. As the made there way to his car to go shopping she thought _I'm ready. _

**A/N Just something I couldn't get out of my head.**

**Song by Paula Deanda called Walk Away. **


	2. New Beginnings

When Rachel finally got back to her house she was weighed down with bags and half her savings spent. She went to her room after kissing her dads cheeks when she got there she put her bags on her bed and to look in the mirror checking over her hair again. Kurt had finally convinced her to lighten her hair a little and cute it four inches. Not much change but to Rachel it was alot to handle but as she went to her night stand checking her phone seeing that she had three texts messages. The first one was from Puck.

_Heard you are "OVER" finn if its true do you want to stop by? -PuckZilla._

_What the hell. _Rachel thought hoping he was kidding. Of corse its Noah , so most likely not.

The second one was from Kurt.

_Don't chicken out your clothes look FAB-U-LOUS! - Kurt _

_Oh my gosh I just left him I think hes more excited then I am. _Rachel thought before looking at her next message.

When she saw it was from Finn she just stared at it for an hour.

_What if hes saying to back off? What if he dumped Samantha? What if he wants me back?_

When Rachel finally opened the message her face fell.

_Samantha said that song was really pretty she wants to know who sang it?_

_That jerk wait why am I mad it just gives me another reason to move on. _

She smiled as she looked in the mirror one last time. Turned off the lights and went to bed.

**After her morning routine the next morning:**

Rachel dressed in a tight pink and black zebra stripped mini dress that went to her mid thigh with black leggings that went to her shins with a little over jacket and some heels she promised to wear for Kurt he said she would like sexier with a little more height that way guys wouldn't have to bend down to check her out.

_I loved how Finn you to have to bend down the kiss me _Rachel thought frowning.

But then she forgot her thoughts when she heard Kurt knocking letting her know hes waiting.

When they pulled up in the parking lot of corse the first people she would see is Finn and samantha. As soon as she got out she walked as fast as she could to escape there presence, but then a hand grabbed her and stopped abruptly.

"Rachel?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes Finn its me now if you excuse me, oh and Samantha the song was by Paula Deanda" Rachel stated and walked away" Rachel stated.

As she walked in the building a hand grabbed her again.

"Finn quit grabbing me i me- oh hi Noah" Rachel said calming down a little.

"You never texted me back Berry, Why not?" Puck asked looking her up and down and grinning.

"Noah quit checking me out you are being very obvious and I didn't text you because I hoped you were just trying to make me smile with a joke" Rachel told him.

"Maybe I was joking or maybe I want to hook up with you which do you think is more my style?" Puck asked.

"Noah I like you as my "Home Jew" as you refer to it, but I just want to start a new leaf that means no exs." Rachel told him hoping he would understand.

"Fine but can I atleast walk you to class Finn is staring and it would be fun to piss him off" Noah told her.

"Yes you can Noah I would like that" She answered him sincerly.

"Wait this doesn't mean you are going to date Sam does it?" Puck asked jokingly.

"No, of corse not well at least I don't think so" She told him.

Puck stood there not moving looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Just kidding" Rachel told him laughing at his expression.


	3. new alliance

After first period Rachel was walking down the hall when she bumped into Santana.

_Why her why couldn't it be anyone else. _

Rachel thought as she prepared for the impending insults and a slushie to ruin her new outfit.

"Who the fu- wait Berry? Is that you?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Yes Santana it's me" Rachel answered hesitantly.

"Wow Kurt finally got to you huh?" Santana asked smirking.

"If you must know I felt that I needed a change in my life" Rachel answered raising her voice a little.

"Alright well hopefully you change a little more than just your clothes" still smirking "And run into me again and I won't be so nice" She ended as she walked down the hall to Brittany.

_Ugghh who does she think she is. Just a slut on a pole. Finally theres Kurt._

As she walked over to Kurt and Mercedes she was grabbed from behind and picked up. She started kicking and fighting.

"Noah stop now put me down" Rachel screamed.

"It's not your precious Glee Homo" Dave laughed.

"Why are you carrying me put me down now!" Rachel screamed harder now looking through the crowd looking for Noah, Sam, or Mike to save her.

When the only one she saw in the halls was Finn she knew she was screwed he was still really mad at her. Since he found out about her cheating a month ago, buty may be hes over it since her moved on she hoped. Dave was almost to the outside garbages when he got punched from behind. Dropping Rachel to the ground.

_Aww Finn saved me. Maybe hes ready to forgive me._

Rachel was to lost in her thoughts she didn't even see Finn running behind her.

_"_Rachel are you okay are you hurt anywhere" Finn asked worried.

"No Finn im fine wait Finn" Rachel turned her head around "what are you doing here?"

"Seeing if your okay. is that bad?" Finn asked confused.

"Its not that Finn thanks for that, but then whos beating Dave up?" Rachel asked standing up with Finn' help.

When they both saw Lauren beating Dave and Azimo with Puck cheering her on they both stood wide eyed. Until came and broke it up.

As Led Dave and Azimo to the office. Rachel ran up to Lauren and hugged her.

"Hey get off midget or I'll throw you in myself!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you I don't have many people who would help me out in a situation like that". She stated looking at Finn.

"No probelm munchkin" she turned away from Rachel "Puck get my stuff" Then she turned and walked off.

Rachel was getting the dirt off her new clothes when Finn walked back up to her.

"Rachel you know I was coming to help but Lauren beat me to it" Finn said trying to explain.

"Finn please Don't lie to me okay. I saw Lauren was way down the hall and you were right by the door you would have beat her I've seen you run your very fast" Rachel said.

"Rachel please I was trying but Quinn wouldn't let me" Finn pleaded.

"Finn why would Quinn have any control over you" Rachel asked confusingly.

"Because Samantha asked her about us so now Quinn and her are best friends"

"Why would she do that how does it benefit her"

"You know prom queen needs more votes and Samantha popular so she could help Quinn"

Rachel pissed off just walked off until she found who she was looking for.

"Samantha I've never had anything against you, but if you want to anything about me exrelationship with Finn you can ask me or him because trust me jealous exgirlfriends aren't the best sources". Rachel snapped.

As she walked off Lauren walked with her.

"Yes maybe we should be friends" theyed laughed all the way until the got to physics.

**A/N: Any suggestions. Sorry its so short my baby is crying alot this morning. **


End file.
